daughter of death and wisdom
by Percyjacksonfan34
Summary: Thana is just a normal halfblood (kinda). She loves musicals but she loves Percy Jackson even more! Read her adventures at camp Haflblood.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hi! This is my first fsnfic so don't be mena to me in the comments. I'm just aan amature. If you don't like it don't reas it! Thanks to Drew and Cha for inspiring me! Tjey introduced me to fanfics so they are why this got written. YAY! This was also written as it was supposted to take place before the two camps MET. none of the charecters introcduced in heros of olympus and beyond willl apear in the to the story…_

Dear diary, it's me again. I'm Thana Sophia Rose Smith. I'm a demigod (Kinda). I have more godly blood than other demi gods. My father is hades and my mother is the daughter of athnena. Because of this im supper powerful and special. I am wise good at bqaattle stategy and can control dead people. Right now I attend camp half blood a special camp for children of the greek gods. All of mhy friends go there, everyone I know who is human is mean to me. They make fun of me, not because of the demi-god thing but because of the fact that I ONLY LISTEN TO SHOWTUNES. They all call me weird and make fun of me and cal me weird. But everyone here is so cool. At camp halfblood many people onlyt listen to shwtoones. Everyone I hang out with execpt for anabeth. That B*tch. She always says that shw is too ggood for showttones. She is also dating percy jackson, the hottest guy at camp. His father is posieden the god of the seas. When I look at him all i can sea _AN: ha ha _is how hot he is.

"Hey Thana" My friend Biannca called over. She was my cabinmate since she was also a daughter of hades. _AN: I know she died but this is ma story ',:( _

"Yeah" I replied sexily, as always "What is it"

" Did you hear that the deh tour is coming to camp halfblood tommow night"

"Yeah are you goigng" I said

"Duh" She replied "Anyways are you going with anyone?"

" You know i'm not" I said smiling sadly " I'm waiting until You know who asks me out"

"Thats hopeless" Bianca rudly laughed " Everyone knows he is in love with anabeth chases"

"Yeah but she is horrible" I said hopefully "He'll break up with her somday"

Then suddenly, almost as if he had heard us talking Percy jackson walked throught the clearing and over to us.

"Oh, hey Thana" he said so sexily it oozzed from his aura " I have an extra ticket to dear evan hansen tommaroow night. Anabeth did't want to come so i have an extra ticket."

"Sure" I said nochalently, trying to hide the fact that i was glowing inside. It felt as though I wazs exploding with joy but covering it up with a suit of normalness.

" Then Its a date" He said with a beautiful smile as he walked away.

I literally fainted _AN: yes actually literally not figuritivly_ I woke up bck in my room in bed. Biancca was standing ovr me. She looked kinda concerened.

"Mr. D says your fine so you should probably get up"

"Alright " I said grogilly

I tried to make myself look nice as I got ready. I brushed my hair. Genetically it was both dark black and white with aternating straeks. It was stick straight. I put it up into a high ponytale. I put on a heavily modified camp halfblood shirt. Oragnae is so tacky so I bleached it and then tie died it. I wore it with jeanshorts and a coloorful belt. I did my makeup with a colorful makeup pallet. Not james charles's. I hate him. He is awlful. _AN: I agree thana _Then i was ready to go. I just put on my blak sandels and left.

Thats when I saw him again… Percy Jackson! HE IS SO HAWT!I

"So are you looking forward to seeing dear evan hansen tonight" He asked so sexily

"Yeah duh" I said "I love deh"

"What are you to talking about" Anabeth chase said glowering with anger

" Just deh, I know you hate musicals" Percy said hopefully

" I don't like musicals" Anabeth yeled aggressivly

" a regullar paul aren't you" I said laughing then percy joined me in laughing

" I don't know what that means. All i know is that I don't like you" She said bitterly " you think you are so special since your 75 percent god. But I know you are a f*cking phoney"

" What did I ever do to you?" I asked inncoently

" I see how you look at my boyfriend" She yelled

Then she tried to punch me but she missed, then i pucnhed her and she fell to the grounsd. She pulled out a sword and tried to stab me . I ran away, I'm not a coward but I needed to get help.

"Biancca where are you. I need help" I yelled around the cqamp

Then biannca showded up, in full arromor. She was joined with her brother nico and my other friend Elaine _AN: Cha this is you! _They were all ready to fight Anabeth. When we walked back to her anabeth was joined by clarrise from the ares cabin and Silena from the aphrodite prepared to fight. I took on Anabeth my friends took on her cronies. Pdercy stood to the side and aqwardly watched the fighting take ran away back into his cabin.

"Enogh!" Mr. D yelled. " Everyone my office now!"

We all sheepeshly walked into the main cabin.

"Now I am very disapointed in all of you" He said "You are all out here fighting for no reason"

"We were fighting as practice" Elaine said wise beyond her years.

"BS" He said " You were just punching each other out in the feild. There was no stratedgy at all."

We all waited in hesitation fearing the sentence he would giv3 us

"But i'll let you off the hook for now." He said sighing " you're good kids, I know it. Just don't pull a stunt like this again. I'm too old for this"

"So we can go" I said hopefully and sexily

"Yeah you can for now. Now leave before I change my mind"

We all quickly left before mr. d would get mad. I just couldn't stoppe thinking about toingiht. I can 't wait to fall in love with percy jackson!

_AN; I hope you like it! I will update soon. Shoutout again to Cha! Have fun in Europe! Leave CONTSTUTIVE critizisim. This is ma first story so BE NICE :). Leave ideas for chapter 2 below! Thansk for reqading NAT!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Back at it again with another chapter! Thanks again to Cha. we texted last night and you gave me many great ideas! Thanks to ma readers. Cant belive anyone stuch around! As for any haters who leave hat on this story… JUST DON'T READ. its that simple everyone. Plezse leave good reviews. I got a couple of reveiws on my last chapter. I DO NOT apreciate negitive comments. So to whoever wrote "This suxs" in my comments. You sux. LEAVE MA STROY . this stroy was writen 2019 not 2005 :( it is not badd it is ways back to the story FOR THE FANS NOT THE HATERS! -Nat_

Dear diary: Its me again. I'm back the next day. Tonight I have the kinda date with Percy! I f*cking love him. He is so hot, addorable, smart, kind, athletic,cute, amazing and…..

suddenly. Elaine and Biannca came over to the hades cabin _AN: /biacnna lives there but you know…_

"We need to make you look gorgeousness " Elaine said "Percy will ditch that b*tch the moment he sees you"

"Oh i'll make sure of sthat" I replied with a super sexy simile smirk

We looked through my closet until we found the ultamite outfit. I put ona tight blue blouse shirt both to eveoke evan's iconic shirt and to showw off ma AMAZING bod! I put on tight leader pants. My shoes were thee inh strappy sandals heals. I speant hous doing my hair ans makeup until i looked like a godess,like better then same of dem. My hair was kurled and styiled. I loooked so much better den Anabeth ever did! Not theat percy cares about looks, I mean he is dating Anabeth… but I want to look njice for me… and for him!. It was almost tim to go see the show.

I sat outside the cabin. Clarisse waked bi and flapped me off. I flip hers ooff to. We both glowerd at eache other before she walkked away. Then I saw percy. He was wearing a beautiful blue suit. He loocked so goooood I wanted to kisz him right there. I knew i couldnt wew wern't even on a date. He was dating Anabeth, he didn't think of this as a dte.

"Hey Thano, are you ecxited for to night" he said smoldering sexilly

"I'm so excited" I said tring to be nochelent and sexiy

" You look gorgoues" he said looking at me with a beautiful, cute,sexy lock in hes eyes

Thwn we walked down to the performance venu. We go our playbills and toook a lota fotos with dem. Then the showd tarted. It was aMaZiNg, i only wish percy was up there playing the show we stage doored and goot our plabills siged fby the hole cast. It was almost tin when the show endeded percy welked me back to my cabin. Then sudddenly Anabeth came out from behind the shadows.

"Thats enough b*tch" She yelled angely "he's my boyfriend"

" "what your problem" I said sexily

then …suddenly…..she puched ma

"What's rong ith you why do you hat me" I yelled still sexily

" you thinkk your soooo col Suure your 75% god but you never uses you're powers. You are so intiteld. Now you thhink ou can take my bf. We went throught tartarus together. Yu want to break us up"

"Yo are living" I yelled "Do you now how long I've speant practiticing my powers? I literlly go to camp full toime so i can learn more. I can speck with de dead. Wht can you do,,, oh your can be su super smart"

After i said that i ran onto my cabin and started cring . Biancca know somthing was up.

" Hey, Wats wrong" she asked in a concerted tone.

"It was go Ing so gret " I sexily cried " Then she shouwed up and ruined everthing . He hats meeeee"

"He dosn't hate you" Biancca said tryinng to cam me down "He is just uder the spel of that anabeth chilck Once Dey Brek up he wil love you agan"

"Your right. " I said " You are alway hear for mini. Thank you"

Then i went to bed and fell aslep. I dremmed an amazing drem . I was on a dat in nyc with Percy. He was holding my hans we were walking through nyc. He took me to see hamilton. It was amazng. I woke up right befor he kissed me.

I put on a dark orang, oversised chb te shirt. I wore denime short shorts with fisknetsand combat boots. My friens say I look edgy. I agre, I mean i am the daughter of hade so…

"Oh me gods Thana, you look amzing" biancca said sasily

" I know right" I said sexily but not in a vain way.

I litterly fell out the doorf into mud. I saw claris stounding over me with a glare on her faice .

" Hey death girl, why'd you run away, like a COWARD!"

I punhed her staghth in the facde. I don't care what craxy grilds like clarisse hace to say about me. Suddenlty she penched me bac and i feel into ze mudd again. Then Perci was standing over me.

"What was wrong with you clarisse" he yelled anger lay and sexily

" I'm defending me self. She purnched me" she said tryinf to sound all innocenses

"You haresed me. I was defobding myself as muc as you" I said defonsily "mr.b woun't like it if he here's you gpt in anouther fight"

"Truthce. I wont tell if you don't" she siad sifhing sadly in defet as she walked awaay

"Thx Percy" I saidsmiling "you saved my ass back their" thhrn we walked to the nures buliding. I got fixed up. Percy stod by ma bed as I haeled. He es so roomantic. He raed me storis and mad me fell better. He is adorable. I driffted oof into a quite sleep. I felt pecful.

_AN: I hop you lik chapter 2. Please follow me and fav the story 4 updats . Specal thxs to drew cha and Izzy 4 there halp! Again HATERS STAY AWAY. I like COTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY. Thx to the NICE guest who left a reveiw. I hop u conyiune to read ma story. Pls shar with frieds. I wan moar people to read it. Thx for reading-Nat_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thaks everyone who returned for this 3rd chapter. I am hapy that ive goten almost know hate. Thanks to the usuals who help me writre. Could not do this without you. Im tryin to update regularlly but am currentlty on vacation. The schedule will probably change to a more ussul scheduale after july 5th. Honestly i have gotten fedback that was postitave so thank you! Pls continue reading and supporting me for mor fun!_

I waked up the next mornign felling much better then yeterday. I saw percy sleeping in a char next to my bed.

"Wake up Percy." I seductavely whisped.

"Oh no," He said oh so very nervosly "did i stay hear all night."

"yea I think you did" I said calmly "it's alroght"

"no it's not" he stresfuly yelled "I was suuposted to meet Annabeth last night"

"She'll be Fine" I said tring to be cool "

"I hop so" he said nervously and beutifly

Then he suddlenltly ran out of the cabin. I looked at his cute but as super beatifully, cutely and sexyly ran away. I checked myself out in the miror. The bruse had already gone away. Since I'm a demigod I heal like supper wquicly. I tryed to make myself look supper sexy and hawt just to pis off anabeth. I deceded to not wear a camp half blod t-shirt. Horestly I hate the colur orange. It's so ugly and it's close to yelow. The color of basic girls on tiktok insta and vsco aka Annabeth. I heared that she is tryng to be an Intagram model. ;)

I put on sexy strapy purple dress. It had a metalac shein with hollow string and excesories. I wore off white ridescant tights. With intontional rips and tears so they we're a lil edgy. I put on a larg straw floopy hat with a purple ribon arond it. Then I put on sum blac shoes. I did heavy colorful makeup and a gyant updo in ma hair. As I walkd out of da cabin a bunch of kids stared at me. I just glareed at them. Biannca Elaine Lana and Lars met me at the tabl _AN lars is you Izzy. You are Lana drew _we all got a table right nexte to the big fir. We all got pan-cakes with mapl surup, freash fruit, oatmeal and three stripes of bacon. We sacrifocee some of our fod to the gods. Then we sat together. We are a totel squad. Lars and laana couldn't met me the last cople dais because they were out of town. They. Just came in because they were out of town. chiron troted over

"Lars Lana I'm so glad your back" he said borinly

"We are quiet glad to be back" Lars said looking up at Chiron who waz so tall he toured over everyone els

"Yes i love camp halfblood were so happy to be bac. It's so od we got back on the same day even though we came hear seperatly" Lana said cutelty

"That's all niece" Charon said loocking anyoned " I need to talk to Thana about somethin"

"What is it" I said very inncoently woried it was about my fight with claris

"Can I talk toyou overhear" he whispered loudy and calmly

" sire what's wrong" I asked all inocenly

" it's aboot Clare." He said " you to have goten in so many fights recantly. I'm woried about you."

"I'm fine" I said pledingly "just please don't expell me"

" I wont but I do ned you to Clean the camp up today instead of training you will miss the capture the flag game today " chairon said in a dismissive tone

" thank you I guess" I said kinda anyoed

I walked back to the table and sat down. I finished my mal. Then I wont back to my cabin. I charged into a CHB tee shirt. and shorts. Then I was ready to worc. I knew today would be a loooong day. \

At the momont i did'nt care about Anabethl it was clarise i wanted to get bac at. I was siclk of her bossin ever'yone around and picken fights. I decied that to take down annabeth i needed to tape down clarisse too.!. Et was time for a REVENGE PARTY! _An: iF YOU DON'T KNOW THIS REFRENCE WHO ARE YOU!_

I stated hachen a plann. My sqaud constisted of… Two daughters of hades, a daugther of thanatos, a daghter of hestia, and a dughter of dionysus. We had alot of powar. We could take down tweo kids of athenas and ares. Piece a cake. I just neded a propar plan…..

_AN: end of chapter 3! At the time of publishing we have reached 100 views! So thank you to every reader. EVEN THE HATERS! Please follow me or this story to be notified when I update. Special thanks to my team: Izzy Cha and Drew. You are my beta readers, editors and inspiration! Suggests are welcome as is CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM no HARERS. Rhanks for read-Nat_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: thnks to you for actually reading this chapter. Almast know one read ma later chapters. Pls LEAVE REVIEWS! I ne d feedbaqck to improve. Also Thanks to ma crerw. U r gr8 and mazing. Also thanks to ma sista. She recantly found this and offed me fedbak! Thanks. Pleasse read whatever chapter comes nex. I hope to get many people wall continue reading until the next chapter. And leave revies. I just want to say thanks to ma readers…. And now to the story…..._

Right now im scubbing the the shower in all the cabin bathrooms. It kinda sux… But while im doing that i'm planning revange. Claris is the readon im hear so she will get revenge so will her "BFF" Anabeth. I'm taking doen all the basic posers at camp one at tim. Clarisse is frist…. I don't know what to do… yet… but once I have plan she wall pay. I contuned to clean the batheroom. I hate clening but while I claen…. I can plan…

The day wasw almost over when i saw… PercY Jackson!  
"Hey Thana what are you doing" he said dreamily. And sexily. And ADORABLLY!

"Im cleaing as puinshment. Clarisse and i got in anouther fought" I said sighin sadly

"Honesty i don't like her." Perci siad guilitly " I know she is Anabeth's frind but shes kinda rud and brash"

" Kinda agre" I said "I mean we ded get in a fight so….." I said cutlry

"I'll help you out" He siad adorqably

" Tanks but you don't havbe too." I saiid

"I'm happy to."

Then he halped me clean. He was a dorable! We talked and bonded and got to know each othder. I thinks hey may likes me! We talked aloot an after and he walked me back to my cabin. He followed me inside the caban.

"Whay are you in here with me" I said sexiliy and dremily

"I wanted to stpend more time wiht you to night." He said quietly and oh so sexily…

Then suddenly….He leaned in….And kissded me!

"Why did yo do that?" I asked suprised...And a little turned on…

" I coulnd't help it." He said dark and mysteriuosly.

" I loved that." I siad beautifully and sexily "I could do that again over 100 tims again and again"

"I now butt we can't" he said hurt in hes eyes " If i break up with Anabeth clarisse will kill me… Literaslly. She put a curse on /me. I will die if i break up wilh anabeth. "\

"They're must be away to break this cure" I said frantically hopefully

" Theirs one" He said " She must laft it herself."

Then we alked back to his mad out on his bed before we fell aslep in the bed next to each other. I felt his boday next to mine. I felt calm and content. I felt lik musac should be playing, bells should beh ringings. It felt like a musdical. I felt hapy and even though i knew he coiuld die if we were found out i only fealt bliss,

I woke up around 4:30 I new i hade to leave befroe anyone noticed me. I snuck back into my cabiun. Nico was asleep but biancela was still awak

"Where were you" She whispered quietly and acuorabnly

" I was out…..AT PERCY's. We totaly mad out" I whispered excitedly.

"What...Hes dating Ana" She whiusper loudly

"Yeah but he kissed ;me . its love. He is cursed by clarise." I said, Then i explaned the whole situation.

" This is purfect." Bianca said excitedly "Get revange and brek the curse. Then you cn live in pace with percy!"

"Your right!" I yeld then relized i was too loud "We can formulte a plann tomarow. Tonight we need sleep."

I treid to sleep but all i could thonk of was percy. His abbs his face, and most of all hes personality. When i fianlly slapt all i dreame about was percy. He tookj me to the beach. We road horses and swimmed. It was beautiful. I wish life awas completly like that. Horserides on the beach. And dreams with percy. I know life won't be like that until

When i woke up the next day I fealt very disaponted that the dream was over. I walked out of bed and put my hairt in a mesay bun and chose what to waer. I decided to put on my CHB te shirt that i turned into a light oragne tank top through bleching and i put on denime shorts with a fabric stash as a belt. Then i put on my collection of musical theatre pins. Then I put on some yellow converse. I did some makeup, orange red eye shadow berry lipstic and did drmatic brows.I thought i locked supper hot.

I met binaca elaine lana and lars outside the cabins. We walked together to the eating area., we triyed to sit at our normal table but Anabeths gang waqs sitting there.

"Sorry do you normal sit hear" Annabeth sndly said

We igngored her and walked away aand sat down. Then we plotted….. REVANGE! The only question was where when and how. But i new they would hlep and our enimies would pay. Then I could finilly be with percy. He is so cute ad dreamiy. But now i needed to focus on revange. I needed to attack or my dreams woun't come true. But for now it is revange time…

_AN: Sorry this chaper is a little late and short. I've ben traveling so i was unable to write. Thanks to Drew Cha and Izzy. I hope everyone continues reading this story. Pls fave and follow. And leave nice reviews. NO HATERZ! I also would like ot thank yuo for reading thus because most people only red the first chapter and then quiet so thanks for actuslly reading this.I will try to write slightly longer chapters now to make up fro the last two chapters beeing so short. Thanks again-Nat_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Thanks to ma team. Yuo our so great. Thans to my readers. You are the greatest readers on all of the internet. That is exept for THE HATERS. You guys suck;(. Leave my story if you don't like it or hate my gramer…. But for the fans you are gr8. Pls leave reviews. I'll review your stroys if You review mine….also tell me how often i should updat . I don't relly know. Anyways to the story….._

Dear diary, It's me thana. Im planning revenge with my friends right now. We only have a couple plans right now

" We shall go with the plan about secretly getting Claris supper drunk secretly so she does bad stuf and gets in trouble" Lars said slicingly.

"I'm for the plan where we set her caban on fir" said Elain angrly

"Im say we find diert on her than expose her for the foney she is" I said.

"Sure Lets talk to seina beaugaurd, shes friends with clarisse."

" Lets send Binacca, she knows and hates the rest of us"Lana said

Then we all went to the lake to cannoe. We had a race. I won because I am mazing. Then I praticed archry with my frineds i got five bulls. Then we had lunch. Bianca didn't sit with us. She was following the plan and sat with selina beaugarued. Claris and annbeth were not a lunch today. Who knows why. We'll tried not to stare at them and contiuneed with our meal. It was quite tasty. We had biscuts and chicken stips with honey mustard sauce. On the side we had oven roasted aspearaugus covered in sesame seeds and everyone got an orange.

As we walked back to our cabins for our break period i met up with Biancca.

"OMG, I have the tea!" She yelled quietly as to not get attention

" Never say that to me again" I said annyoed " Anyway what is it"

" Claris cheated on leo valdez with my brother Nico." She basically squeaked

"Thats so unreal" I said "We have to spread this around. Then we wal get sweet revenge"

Then I walked back to my cabin. I balsted Show tunes, (Hamilton, Heathers, BMC DEH) Iitterly started crying when phillip died. ;( then…. Percy walked hrough the door.

"Great music there" He said sexily. I love play rehersal was currently playing

"Yeah I love be more chill" I siad trying to be all cute

" It is a great song," He siad "you know camp half blod is doing a production of be more chill soon you should tottaly audition. I am" He said adorably. I knew i was going to audition. I was going to play christine and Annabeth would just watch and be so jelous as I kissed her BF onstage. (Percy would so be jerimy)

"I am" I said jumping up and down. Ecitedly "I'm singing helpless as my audition."

"Really cool" He said as he left "I have to go. An wants me.

After he left I started coming up with a plan. To give out the information about  
Clarrise. I think im going to post it on the aynomus camp half blood gossip page on instagram. Lars runs it, She wount ask any questions or tell anyone if i submit it. So i did. I don't care if clarise gets angy. She and leo are going to breka up anyways. I don't care if I ruin a relationship for my perfect one…..

I went to dinner and I saw Clarisse looking very angrly and sadly. She was yelling a Nico. I just ignored it. We sat down togerth.

"Is Nico okay." I asked Biancca

"Hes fine he dosne't care about the gossip, He and leo are still friends." She siad calmly

Then we ate We had burgers or veggie burgers with corn and watermelon. After dinner we all went back to the dorms and praced for our auditions. Tonight we planed to have a sleep over in the hestia cabin. It was empty except for Elaine. It was a secret technically but no one cared about it. We blasted showtoones. We danced and sang all around the cabin. I put on my hamilton pjs and slippers. We all picked our bunk beds and set up to slepp but we didnt sleep. We talked all night long. I leaned alot of juicy gossip, it was so funn! When i finily went to bed it was very late.

I hasd a nightmare. I had a dream with percy and me in a seren medow in CHB. all was good and beautiful in the world. I was lying down next to him. We were having a pikinick. We were shareinng a lunch. I was about to kiss him when a giant minotarus attacked a camp. Then a giant magic dragon flew from the sky… the dragnon was ridden by….Kronus. I woke up in a cold sweat. I couldn't shake the feeling that is wasn't just a dreeam. It was for real, I was seeing the future, I knew knronus would come back. I just didn't know when where why or how. I mknew I needed to tell someone would anyone even belive me.!

_AN: So there is the ed of chapter five. I hope the story has gotten more exciting for you all. I hop all of you enjoyed this story sto far. Remember. If you review thes story I WILL REVIEW YOURS. Thenks to my crew (IZZXY CHA DREW) And thanks to all my fans…. Not my HATERS. I always apreciate contrutive critisim in the reivies. Thanks to ma reader- Nat_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: thanks to all my reader for returning for another chapter! I love all of you for your supprt. The offer about leaving reviews for reviews still stands. Thank you to ma team (Izzy Cha Drew and my sister Marge) Thanks allso to my first follower! Follow for follow fave for fave!_

_No thanks to the HATERZ. I don't apreciate hate. Pls leave reviews and construtibble critizim. I like nice people not MEANIES! disclamer: I don't own Be more chill or hamilton. The lyrics are NOT mine. Now to the story…._

Dear diry Today is the day of the auditons. I onlay had on thing to do first…. Blackmail clarisse so she drops the cures on percy. I cornered her as she left her cainj.

"Drop the curse, or I'll tell mre dirt" I said thretingly and sexly

"Ka sure" She said as she droped the curse

I looked over and saw Percy. A giant red orb leaved his body. He was free ofg the curse!

" The cures was broken I said"

" "I can't beliive it" He said releifully

Then we all walked down and ate brekfast. Todaqy both percy and selin a sat at our table. I saqw Anrabeth clarisie and a few others sat together. They glaired at us anglrty. I ingnored them. I drank hot tea. (for my voice duh) and ate dairy fre oatmeel. With a bunch of fresh froot. The auditions were after brekfast so I prepared for them, I warmed up and goot ready. So did the rest of ma talbe. Then we walked to the theatre aas a squad #squadgoals! There were aboot thrity people auditioning. I saw….. Ananbeth chaser!

What are you doing her" I said "You hate mudicals"

She complelty ignore me. I just walked away

I sang helpless and sounded completly flawless

"Helpless I do I do I do I doooo yeahj" I ghot a standing ovation. KMy dancing was fine but not great, My actingh went a maz ing! Then it was the wait….

And the wait continued for hours. I snuck out to the Dionysus cabin. We all talked and sangand tryed to get our minds of the cast list that wood come out at diner time. Wee all agred that I would make a great christine, lars would probably be micheal (if not rich) and that lanna would be jenna or maybe squip if they do non traditioal casting. Elaine is in crew. We were so hyupe , I cood barly focus on anything. I was dreming about being christine. And percy would so be jerimy. It would be a dream come true. Then…..I heard the voivce of cronous saying

"Danger is coming, i will bring it."

Then i pased out and forgot everything kronsu said. I woke up in the hospltal wing hours later,

"Goo your up now go to dinner" The nurse said sso i did

"I checked the cast list and i was…...CHRISTINE _An: Immagine i being sung like in the show._ Percy was JERIMY!

"OMFG" I yelled o so exictedly "I'm Cristine!"

We were all happy. Then I saw that Anabelle was in the ensamble. I snydly smile with glee _an: nOT THE SHOW:)_ She would hat it and prrobaly quit. This was great. She qould so quit . and it would be awason.

For dinner everyone ate Delishious rosted veggies with a side of str fri. It was vry tasty! After dinner we had the first day of rehersal. We did a read through. I watched Anabeth glowering since she didn't have an lines. Then we tried to sing through al the songs. It was fun. It wuz so fun to sing those solos. Lars had so much fun a Miechal. And Lana loved being jenna. Percy sunded so sexily as he sange jermiy I wanted to kiss. I felt soooooo coool. Then after rehersal I walked back to the posiden caabin.

"Hey percy, now thast the curse is broken we can finally be togeher" I said sexyly.

"Yeah we can." He said.

Then he held my hand and we waled into the carbin together. We maad out on the bed a bit before we….. DID IT.!

The next moring at 4:30 i snuck back into my cabin. Every one was aslep so I went back in undetraced. I tried to fall asleep. I kept thinkinh abou my dreams with cronas. I decied to tell rrachel Elizabethl Do. she was the new orical at camp. I walked down to her cave. Sshe was still asleep do I wok her up.

"Hey Rachel, I ned help." I whispered "I'm hasve dreams, and visions about knrona"

"How hes deas" she sleep whisper. "I don't know if thatsa the future. Tell me everthing when you get one next."

"Ok I said as I left."

Then I walked down the road. The sun was rising, I went to was wa;lking over as I sat downn. We aqte pancakes with maple surup and a bunch of fressh fruit. I wasn't called for rehersaal today so I just was planng on kayaking.

"I went out on the boaqt alone. I needed some time to think aloone. I felt pecaeful. Sudddenly A gigantic wave knock my boat over. I was scared ands swiming and scard. Would I die today?

Then…..Sudenly….Percy was there.

"Let me help you" He said sexiliy

He scoped me up in his arms and caried me to the shoare.

" Are you alright" He said adorably

"Yeah, I think so" I said trying to be nocnachlent.

Tehn he helped me wlka me back to me cabin. He helped me ly down and I felt a lil better. Then I drifted off into a calm beautiful serne lovely sleep.

_AN: Thanks for reding and thanks to ma crew! Sorry if the next xchapters will be a lil lat. I'm going on vaction an my not be able to updat. Pls leave nice reveiw. Thanks to my follower and anyone who is nice to me aout maa stroy. I'll revew if you review. I'll follow if you follow, I'll fav if you fav! Plese rleave sugestions int he reviews. Pls NO HATERZ . If yu hate I'll hate you. Pls be NICE if you are mean i be sad ;( Anyways thankxs fr reading the author-Nat _


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Thsnks for returing for chsptetr seaven. I am so thsnkful for all of my reders. Thanks to ma tesm. Cha your amerzing. Drew you gret. Izzy you da bomb. Marge. You cool. _

_Yall inspire me anf help me. These chapters may not all be out on tim. Im was on vaca. It ma be hard to update allways on time. Also PSA berfore antything happens Thana is my ORIGINAL CHARECTER. Do not steel. Anyways on to the story._

Dear diary Thana sophia here. Last night percy and ill got togethers. Hr is breking up with anrabeth ssoon. I woke up on a calm emotions. I got put of bed. I put on a corurful markup. It wuz zupper fun. Thern i locked trogh my closet and found a oversized heathers the usical shirt. I put on a dark red scrunchie cause duh. And teased my hair a bit. I wore fishnets and drk black comatter boots. Ifel super pretty nf fun!

"Damn girl" Biancella sid

"Thankx" I said.

Then we all walked down to the liucnh area. I met my fiends. Percy sat next too me and holeded my hand. And put my arm around me.

We all got oatmeel and fresh fuit. Large glasses of malk and oragne juice. We all ate and tlked beroe gong and praticing ksnoeing. I was a lil scared to go out on the waters agan but Percy comfortabed me. We went out on a bit toget her. He took me our to the middle of the liake. Then he contrled the water and made in dacne in a beautigful ballet. It was fealt like eliza hamiltsion. I wsa helplesss. Afterward he boated to the shore. I seeed anable gloweringf at me. Sh lokked supper angery. I nginherd her. I e ven kissed percy jast to spit her. Then we wallked to rehesal. It was fun. We b locked i lover place rehersl. Than we all ate lunch

I had bguter malik biscuts and fried chicken. We had fresh peacheds and large glasses of lemonaide. After lunch we went back to ourt cabin. Pery didn'y come with me. It was gal time. We blastered show tunes and sang together. We talked about hour relartionships. Biancca is dating jas they are suorch a cute couple. Nico was a lil anyoned by iare loudness but we iognored him. We hung outy the rest off the evbeniugn. We even skipped dinner. Wemade planes to seneek out of camp tonight and get dinner in nyx. We asked and percu and selina will also be joineing us as will as jsa.

It was 6 thirthy. When we all snuck out. Ewe went to broadway. Percy somehow got us tixets to…..HAMILTON. It falt just like my dream from earlier. Just exactly lke it…..

I crid thee entir second act. Why phillipe :(!

Pery leaned over and kissed me…. It felt amazing!~!~!

We got back to cam without getting in trouble. We stagedoored. I pot my ma singed playbilll up in my room wilt t=sdome others. Iw entr to sleep calmly

Wen I soke up i saw percy standing over me.

"Hey beatigul" He said sexily.

"Why our who herre" I said sexily and amusied

"I wanted to make sure you ewre safe, a mosta attacked campe las nigt" He said woriginly

"I'm fine is everyon ok" I asked scared

"Thetr fine" Hwe said.

Then we walked down to a pickent talbve and totally made out. It was so gr8. I hope he loves me forever.

We alkl got brekfast. It was eggs, bacon, oj and friut. It was tasty as usual. We all talked together and hade a jolly ol time. Then we all had arechery pratice. I shot a couple targets, bt i barely hit them. Poercy hit like 5 bulls eyes. Then we all placted the smart phone hour. I loooove that song. I nhated when it was on tikitk. '':( !

I looooove theatree. I would be on bway right now if i won't a dmeigod. Maybe on dayt.

I met percy in a medow. Hew made a pikernick I love the basket. So eastheitc. He made me sandwhiches on blkue bread with blueberies an popsicale. He is so adorable., then we kissed. Then i flashered back to my dream. It falt the same. Would a minotaur show up and kil us all. Befor e i could see i passed out. I has the same dream again. This time we wore difer nt clothes. The dreams were horble and scray. I woke up in a co,ld sweat.

"Wheres rackel" I yelled

"She gone" Seilne told me, calmly " she woun't be bvack for a week"

"I'm having dreams again. I know trhe future, kronasua is aliv" I yelled sexilayy

"He can be hes deqad" She said calmly go back to sleep you need it.

Then i imdealty fell asleep. I dreamed of the perfromance of bmc. All was great until at the scene of the play, then minotarus and helcate and kronus all shjowed up"

"Die demigos" He yeled "You shall pay.;"

I woke up hours later, it was the morn.

"All is not wel" I yelled seily

_AN: Soory I was gone for a wek. I was in vaca!. Yay cha you back from Eruope!. Thx to ma crew, I couldnt do this without u. I wany to impat a message to evey 1. Do what you looove, it don't matter what ze heterz sya. I live lik this so BACK OFF HATERZ. Thanks two my too followerws! I love you guys. Please follow and fav for a follow and fave. Will review for reviw. BE NIECE! No one likes a meenine. If you have any sugetions tel me. Also pls suget storys to read. Im really pbored this summer. Also i can put yoju or you oc if you request. Though that would be col. Please requet and i will. Aslo good books? Pls be all ice and stuff love all you NICE PEOPL. Thanks for reading-Nat_


	8. Chapter 8

_N: Thanks for 200 individual visotors to my story with over 400 veiws. Pls review, i wqnt fedbake. Tx if you actully read this chapter. Almost know onw read chapter 7 literlly 5:(!_

_I SAD no one is readin my stroy. :( revew for veiwre! Pls be nice…. Nho HATERS!  
Do not STEAL MA sTorY. Thanks ro my not do this w/out yhou. Thanks to ma followers. You da best! Folloe for follow. Still stands now lets go on to the story._

"Please i ned jhelp. Kronut is coming back" I yelled ss angery

"Rachel elizabth dare yelled " Oh no it's happeing"

Her eyes rooled backe into her head and she strated floating.

"The specila will be called to the land od nyc." She rased " cronsua will figh and may be destyorde if true love wins out"

"Oh no" I screamed "Why an i always so speicel. Everyone loves me too much"

I broke down crying. I roled all over the ground. And i felt horibl. I jest want a norml life. I want to get married ond love, not save the world. Pecy walked over to mii.

"I'ts alrght" He said calminglt sexily. " we can do this. Defetied him before we can do it gain. We have the truest love."

I felt berter. I calme down and went into my cabin to get ready. I put together and outfit made with a modfied tied died and croptopified CHB tee shirt wirth gean shorts. I put on a wide brimmed hat and some white vans. I kept ma hair down and put aon a lot od nude makup. Then i let and we wall walked down to eat bvrekfast.. We had waffles ans frsh juice. Very tasty/

After lunch I went to a fight taidng secsion with Wilma and percy. They tought me how to rid a paegarsus adn shoot a bow whilt in air with horsey. Then i did on on eon fighting with vboth sorwds and handf to hand. I wsa exhasted but percy helped mr her is gresat. From mide air i saw anabether malking a tiker laughed and stared falling but the hosre caught me. Then i went bakc to the ground. I felty sharky abut percy helped me aim at targets. Then qwe were walking back to the rec center whenn….. There was a…. FURY!

Percy got out riptide i got my sword deahtbringr. Then we fought. There were no tohers around. Will had stayed back at trraining.

"Lets do thes" Percy yellled

WE fought very well. I jumped throiugh the air and landed a hit on her bak while percy stabbed her legs we worked togrether as a team and took down the monster. It maelted into dut and we were victorius. We higfh 5ed befroe we wentot llucnh

We bragged about deveatng a congrdulated us. I saw anerbeth glaring at us.I don't F*cking care! She is a horrbile preson. We ate burgers with potatoes. It was quite tastety. I felt betterz. We had bcm rehersal next.

We did some group numberz and scens. It was supper fun. Annabeth skipped. Because of cousre she did. I read some harry potters and chiled before dinner. We hade steake for dinner and chilled it was very goodxc. I talked with all ma friends I saw ananabeth whipdering with clarisse I was worringyh thst she was planning or schemening.I wouldn't put anyone past her. IO'l humiliteher. I will do everyhting i can to make her hate me since she already dose. But i wall make her pay for everthing she had ever done.

My friends ands I planned another sleeped over tonight. We were going to meetin the thestia cabin. No on is ever there sio we would be fine. We all packed our stuff up and met Elaine there. Biancca Lana lars and Selinea came. We gossiper pewr usual. Knowe one new what ananbath could have been whipsaering about. We blasted shjopw toones and chilled. It was great,ewe danced arounf and sang and had the granedst time. I m so golad i have such grat friends I love them all. We stayed up late. I fell alspeep around is a day off soi it was fine. I didnr dram at all. I had a calm sleep and i finnaliy felt better for once. It weas a sigh of reliff.

We woke up late the next eleven. We just stayed in the cabin. We know we had had missed brekfast and should just wait for lunch. We glasterex music really loud. I c ould almost hear Annabeth making a rant tik tok. We checked out anabeths tik tok acount. She is sooooo cringery. I relize this is wy i hate all non theatre fdans. They are all horrible people. Tiktok has so much theatere music but people alwasy bash theatere nreds. I hate it. We gave ourselves makeovers. Sleina was great at all that. She is aphrodites did an amazing halo eye look and put my hair in a great updo. We styled amazing outfits. Mine inclued a black sexy summer dress with fingerless gloves and a large hat. I wore black mary jane shoes and a pink cardigan.. I felt so pastel goth

We strutted down camp and got so many stares. We are all so great. I love them all. Percy nearly fainted whrn he saw me. I was so HOT!

_AN: Thats the nd of chapter 8! Thank to eveyone who made it this far. Be sure to follow and favorit. I was thinking about also posting this story on other website. Suggest sme to me. Sufggest storie idseas or have your character addad. Review for review! Be NICE! NO HASTERZ! Thanks to may crew Izzy Cha Drew and My two followers. Yuo are my tue supportesz. I hope you nkeep reading me and keep enjoying man story. Thanks again-Nat_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Thanks for coming back for chapter 9! Sorry if i didn't make this clear but thes is an AU! That is why many dead charecterz are here! Anways thank to may crew..Could not do this without you. Thanks to ma followers. Thanks toall who support me! I cuold not do this without you.! Anywasy please keep reading and reviewing. Don't forget to fave anf follow.! To be updated on my story. No lets get to it…._

Dear diaryy, it's me Thana sophia rose Smith.! I'm opn my first real date with….PERCY JAQCKSON!sure we had kissex and you know…. but we never hade a real dat before!

He made me a ilyalin diner. And set I up in the evening he put a checjered red tabe clothe. He mad spagetti and we ate it like lady and teh trampe. He got some apallo kid to playthe voilin for us! It was soooooo romantics! I dressesd in my nicestes dress. I allways wore it for concerts. He wad wereing a blue suit. He is adoruble! We talked all noght Lon and it was adorable seixy ans cute.

Percy wakled me back to the caban, he is a gntleman. I quickly charmged into my pajameas. And then I went to slep. I dremed again. This time it was difernet.

It stared out the sme. Crosa was atracking. All hope seams lose. Then….. a bunch of people cam,? Thay were all whereing purple shiets they were fom…. CAMP JUPITER. I a woke to ma blaring alarm colck. I could baerly remember what happened in my draem. I only rembered Kronos. I dressed quickly. I put on an oversized t shirts and flufy shorts with bouts neclace bracelet and scrunchie. It all match my dark onix colord eyes. I could not stop thiking about Percy. His dark blue eyess like the ocen. I skiped brekfast. I put ma hair in a mesy bun and wore a cowery shell necklace. I'm

"Hey nthana" Percy said his sexyness unhiddem. His dark hare beckining me to hug him.

"Yeah I said" I made sur I locked my beat. I hoped my multicplored hair and dark is looked good in the sexy morning light.

"I got too tikets to phantom you wannna come" he said sexy

"Yaeh lets go!" I said

Then we stated sneaking ou of vamp theough the Forrest. I hoped noone should see us. We made it our of the foreste and into nyc!

I love NYC we waled together loke lovers all the way to rhe theatr. He hot. I lov hime! I walkedthough times square and qwe took a phjoto togetherr. We had a mantenee show so we waled over to the theatre. Percy got us seats when up in the front rowe. We could touchgh the stage. It was soo coool!

"How did you getb these, thayre so espensive" I said supreised

"Lets just say I hace some friends on the inside." he said mysteriously

Then the sho began. The chandalier fell rigt over our heads it was soo coooool!

I felt like percy was my fantom, he took mew away. I loooove him sooooo stag doored after the show. It wwas really cool!

We snock back into camp through the forbidden foreest. It was dark and i was scarred, percy put his arm around me to calm me then… A giant scorpian was there!

"Oh no" I scremed! "What are we going to do?"

Percy got out riptide and i got pout my sword death bringer. We together attacked. And drove our sowrds into the scapians faec and turned it inot dust. The scorpians ratteler was left as a trofy.

"Here you taki it." Percy siad sexily handing me a snake rattler.

"Thnk you" I claimed accpeting it.

Then we giddly walked back to camp. We wernt caught by anyone. I don't thnak anyone even missaed us all day.

I kisssed him stairing into his oceam blue eyes showiign me his voibrant soul of love. He stared into my and simply said

"I love you thana sophia rose smith" he said baetifully and sexilly

"I love you to" I said with the sound of 1000 vouices.

We kissed and I could heere a 1000 voices singign. I looove him so much. The scuene felt like a mouvie. His beautiful blue eyes bored into my complyetst soul and i felt coplelty hole. Thixs is what true love feals like.

We took our seprte ways and walked back to different training aresa but i coulkd not stop thinkingh about him and those beautiful yees. That dark hair bloswing in the wind. All i can do is yeanr for him when we are away. Love him.

I practiced shooting a bown and arrow. I felt cool like legolasisa. I onl hiy a foe of the tagets ut it was bette then last time so at least impormved. I talked to ma friends a bit and told them a bout ma day. They all thought it was ssooooooooo romantiv. I love them all but not as much or in the same ways as percis. ;)

We praced bow fighting ans han to had combat. Im no so good at thids and oin lost quickly. I fell to the groung and stared up at the sky. I falt like christine and hre phantom marriane and her harodl eliza and her alexander, i felt helpless with love form him. The clouds smiled down aand told me it was so and i would love fhim forever and always. I will never be without hi slove and those dark sea bleu eyes.

_AN: thanks for reading trhis!_ _I love a,ll of you and could not do thids without you. I have bandcamp in a cpouple days so some chapers may not be out on time. Please review bu BE NICEno one likes a meanie! If you are mean your soul ios dead completly! Thsanks to my crew fro m your suppot! Thnask to ma followerrs and thansk to all the reaserd who got this far! I could not do this witout you thns-nat_


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: This chater is goin to geet more intersting….. Thank to ma crew could noot do thi without you! Thans to ma followers . Yo0u supot me and help me! To the hateras no thanks. If you hat me i hate youuuuuu! Plser rteview. I need fedback. Im so bored without it i need it! Flease fave and followw. Im so sick od my amaing fic goin unioticed:( anayways this fic may be ebding soon. I don't know what elso to do thi battle will happen soun and den im not sure what todoo next. I may writ a sqeual. If you have more ideas on how to continet the story tel me pls! Even if you hate me or ma story tell me what tyo do. I ned help!_

I wok up ealy this morn to the sound of crashins outside ma cabna. I looked outside and see a giant on eyeed cretude. It was…. Cronsu! I quicly ran out sid of _AN: My betra reders jus quiey this will b the las haprt then illl wruight a new stroy,._ Ma caban i gist mo sword and foughted and the cretre wud wonted but he stayed aloice. I continfed fighter i felt dizzy for no reason as i magestically run aoutside ans hit the mosnter nut i was ovelwhelem. I punxhed ans ran. All campers foughting ande felling from the hoeds of crounuts and and his minoinsx. We wer foungting then i seeed peercy from da conter of ma eye. We made eye contract

"You can do this he silad" sexily like the ender of a mudjical when the climaxly hits.

I boted into his sould thorugh hied eyes and i knew we could.

"We can do this" I yelled aall the camp bloodschareged. I sw th purple shirted camper.

"We are here in help" Helled the leader at therfront of the floating shipp " We are the roman campers and we know about nonus coming back we are here tolp.":

We joined them un the battled gfiled and we fought together. The monster strated to die and we chered. I sawede croiuns alone ande i chARGED WITH death bringrer in ma hean. Then i saew crounsuy pick up percy. He was about to keill him so i chared crounus with deathbrnger in ma hand and i fellew up like in de animes and i attacked cronus an the bak of his neck he died11111 we all chered. The remianing minster reatreats. Then i remvers tongight eas the night of bmc/! We quiclt got reday

\ The puprble campers from camp neptunen stayed to watch. Iperfomed my best. After the show…. Percy and and kissed then…. He proated . i said not knoww i'll wait till im and adult be we promused to stay togehter and marry in the future. All was good in the workd and it was so amazinfg the end we all lived happyly ever after the end.

_AN: Thats the end! Follow for mora im planning and wrighting a nerw story soon. I would ahve put more in this but i got biored and wanted gto actually finshih somingith in ma life for once. To ma cre U bonadned me!:( E done. I hat you. You worse than haterz! If we makeup you can come bak. Yhanks to those who mad it the whole way its probaly 4 peepes because you all hat me and ma stroy. Please read im depste for dod pamine. I need people to like me or what am i foe? Come bacme for ma next stor._


End file.
